


What a way to start the year

by Bellarke_Haleb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Injured Clarke Griffin, Kiss in the Snow, Police Officer Bellamy Blake, Police Officer Clarke Griffin, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: It’s New Years Eve, and Bellamy and Clarke got stuck working. Clarke gets injured and Bellamy gets worried.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chopped: Holiday Trope Exchange





	What a way to start the year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danahscott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danahscott/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy this fic :) 
> 
> Tropes included:  
> Law enforcement partners  
> \- Character gets BADLY injured and they hide it somehow only to reveal later that they are mortally wounded  
> \- Characters hugging after they’ve been through hell  
> \- Kissing in the snow

It’s New Years Eve, and Bellamy and Clarke got stuck working. 

“I told you not to make that bet with Miller and Murphy,” Clarke grumbled over at her partner. “We could have had today off if you hadn’t decided to bet this shift with beer pong.” 

“I didn’t think Miller would have made it. He was drunk off of his balls.” 

“I’m pretty sure they played you. No way could Miller have made it if he was that drunk.”

They were cruising the streets of Polis, New York, in their police car. A typical thing for Clarke and Bellamy, since they became partners three years ago. Before, Bellamy and Clarke could not stand being in a room together, but now they were as close as they could ever be. It was funny really, they had hated each other over a misunderstanding and were forced to work through it when their head of department, Chief Marcus Kane, made them partners. 

Ever since that day three years ago, they have become best friends, even though he wishes everyday that he could muster up the courage to take a step into being more than friends. 

Bellamy was broken out of his thoughts by Clarke sighing loudly. 

“Why do we even have to be working today. Who decides to be a criminal on New Years??” 

“I don’t know? Maybe criminals. The whole point of our job is to be on standby in case any crime happens.” 

“I know. I was just really hoping to have today off.” 

“Any particular reason?” Bellamy asks. He tries not to let any emotion out as he waits for her reply. Was she planning on seeing someone? He didn’t want her to. He wanted her to be his, but he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t do anything to risk losing her, especially over something as silly as unreciprocated feelings. 

“I was going to go visit my mom.” She says. “I haven’t seen her in a while and I thought why not spend New Years weekend with her.” 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I promise not to bet anything work related to Miller and Murphy again.” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure you had plans for today too.” 

“I was just going to go to Octavia’s place, like I do every holiday.”  
I’d much rather be with you, he thinks to himself. 

“You want me to take over? We’ve been driving around for a few hours already.” 

Clarke contemplates the offer for a minute. “Sure, let’s get food first and then from there you can drive.” She says. 

He nods in agreement. 

“Pizza?” He asks looking over at her. 

She smiles, “You read my mind.” 

———

They settle in their new seats, Bellamy in the driver's seat and Clarke in the passenger as they eat their pizza. 

“We should get a dog.” Clarke says in between bites. 

“Huh?” Bellamy questions. “A dog?” 

“Yeah. A dog. Like we should train a dog and have it be our partner. Join the K-9 unit.” She says. 

“I mean I guess we could do that. We’d have to talk with the Chief first.” 

“I know. It’s just an idea I’ve been thinking about for a while now. Maybe this is the year it finally happens.” 

“Yeah, Maybe.” He says. 

They continue eating their pizza in a comfortable silence and get ready to go back on duty. 

The rest of the night is pretty laid back. They ride around for a few more hours before they get a call on their radio. 

“There’s been a robbery at the jewelry store on 9th street.”

Clarke looks over at Bellamy. “I think we are the closest by 9th street so let’s check it out.” He nods as Clarke grabs her radio to respond. 

“It’s Griffin, Blake and I are near 9th so we are headed over there right now. Copy.” 

Bellamy turns in the direction of 9th street and turns on his police lights. They see the criminal running away from 9th street and heading towards the small woods. 

“He’s going to get away.” Clarke says as she unbuckles her seatbelt. “I’m going after him.”

“Clarke, no. You can’t go alone.” 

“If I don’t he will get away.” She says. 

He sighs before he pulls over, knowing she would chase him whether he stopped the car or not. 

“I’ll meet you on the other side. We can corner him.” He says and she nods.

Bellamy waits for her to get off before he heads to the other end of the woods. Clarke runs into the woods after the criminal. 

“Almost there.” She whispers to herself as she catches sight of the criminal a few feet in front of her.

She sees him nearing the edge of the woods and tries to speed up, only to get her foot stuck on a tree root causing her to fall to the ground. 

She grunts and yells out in pain as she falls on a sharp object, which she can feel has cut into the skin on her stomach. 

She carefully untangles her leg from the root as she struggles to get up. You can do this, she thinks to herself. She tries to see what the fell on, that is currently still in her stomach, but hears Bellamy’s cop car sirens so she decides to ignore it and cover it up. It probably isn’t a big deal, as long as she doesn’t move it, she should be able to catch the criminal and then her help. 

She runs out of the woods, probably looking pained because Bellamy jumps out of the car and heads over to her. 

“Are you okay Clarke?” 

“I’m fine Bellamy, but he’s getting away. We have to catch them.” Clarke says. Bellamy looks at her wearily. 

She starts running after the criminal and he follows. She winces as she runs, trying to conceal her pain as best as she could, knowing that if she didn’t, Bellamy would let the criminal go so that she could get medical help as soon as possible. It’s not like she didn’t want to get help, but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been and she really didn’t want this criminal to get away. She couldn’t let a small wound stop her from doing her job of keeping her town safe. 

She and Bellamy ran and were able to finally catch up to the criminal. Bellamy was able to cuff him and he looked over victoriously at Clarke only to see her hunched over holding her stomach. 

“Clarke?” He says holding the criminal by the handcuffs and walking closer to her. “What wrong?” He asks. 

He takes the criminal to the car and puts him the the back, and runs over to Clarke. Just as he was getting to her, she faints. He was barely able to catch her. 

“Clarke??” He feels his heart drop to his stomach and he checks her pulse. It’s slow but it’s still there. He tries to think back as to figure out what happened to make his partner faint. That’s when he remembers her hunched over holding her stomach. 

He brings his hand to her stomach, moving her jacket away and in the process seeing the piece of glass deep in her stomach and the blood around it. 

“Oh Clarke,” he whispers, trying his best to apply pressure to the wound to keep her from losing blood. 

He manages to get his phone out and call an ambulance. He tells them their location and hangs up. He calls backup so that they could take the criminal to jail while he stayed with Clarke. 

———

“I swear I’m going to kill them if anything happens to you.” Bellamy says, looking down at Clarke, with tears in his eyes. Her head is on his lap as he holds his hands against her wound, trying to apply as much pressure as he could so she wouldn’t bleed out. Backup had come about three minutes before and had taken the criminal to jail, but not before freaking out over an unconscious and wounded Clarke. Bellamy told them all he knew and they took the criminal to jail after Bellamy promised to update them on Clarke’s status through the night. 

“You should have told me… why didn’t you tell me??” He feels the tears falling down his face. He can’t lose her. She’s everything to him, his best friend, the girl who owns his heart, even if she doesn’t know it yet. 

His heart drops to his stomach. What if he isn’t able to save her? What if the ambulance comes when it’s already too late. She would have died because of him. He placed that stupid bet with Miller and Murphy. He never told her how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. How he was in love with her. 

“Please stay with me Clarke. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He says. He looks around frantically. Where is that ambulance? 

He stays there for what feels like two years, but was actually only about two minutes before he hears the sirens. 

The paramedics wasted no time in getting Clarke off on the street and onto a stretcher. They put her in the ambulance, allowing him to ride along with her. 

—- 

Bellamy paced around in the waiting room. Clarke had been taken to surgery as soon as they got to the hospital. 

It had been two hours since than, but he was just so nervous. He didn’t know what would happen to her, and he just wished someone would update him on how she is doing. 

He called Abby, Clarke’s mother, and informed her about what had happened and she said she would be on her way as soon as possible. 

He also called his sister, Octavia, to let her know what had happened and also in part for her to help him calm down. 

He just couldn’t help thinking the worst. 

—

She isn’t waking up. He hasn’t left the hospital in almost three days. 

He knows he has to go home, shower and sleep, but he just can’t. The girl he loves more than anything is in a coma and she won’t wake up and it was all his fault. 

He would never forgive himself if she died. 

Everyone tries to tell him that it’s not his fault and that accidents happen but he just could not take the blame off of himself. 

Abby was finally able to convince Bellamy to give in and home to have a quick shower. She promised to tell him if any major developments happened or if anything happened with Clarke, really. 

Bellamy came back to the hospital as soon as he could. He went back into Clarke’s room and sat next to her chair as he had done these past three days. 

He put his hand over hers and he started talking to her. 

“Please keep fighting, Clarke. Come back to me. To us, your friends and family. We all really miss you and I just want to be able to see your smile again. To be able to finally tell you how I really feel.” 

He sighs. “I don’t even know if you can hear what I’m saying, but I wish you could at least give me a sign that you do. The doctors said you are critical. The glass gave you a deep wound and running with it still in your stomach made it worse. The doctors also said that if you don’t become responsive soon, you are most likely not going to make it, but I can’t let you die. So please, show me you can hear me. Keep fighting, I can’t lose you before I tell you how much I Love-“ 

Bellamy’s sentence faded into the silence. The only thing that could be heard in the room were their breathing and the machines that were beeping. 

She moved. Clarke actually moved. He knows he didn’t imagine it, or at least he hoped he didn’t. 

He holds his breath as he watches her, trying to see if she would do anything else. And then she moved her hand, as if trying to comfort him. 

“Oh, Clarke.” He said with tears in his eyes. “I’ll be right back. I have to go tell the doctors and your mom that there is still hope.” 

He left the room and went to go tell the doctors what he had seen. He found Abby in the cafeteria and told her that he had seen and felt Clarke move her hand. 

They ran back to the room together and stopped in the entrance. Clarke was awake. She had opened her eyes and was looking around the room. Once her eyes caught sight of Bellamy, she tried to reach out and call him. He walked into the room and went over to her, Abby following behind him. 

The doctors left after making sure everything was alright, leaving Clarke, Bellamy and Abby in the room together. 

“Oh Clarke, I was so scared that I would lose you sweetheart.” Abby said to her, hugging her. “I’m going to go let Marcus know that everything is alright, and I’ll leave you two alone to talk.”

Once Abby left, Bellamy and Clarke sat in silence for a little bit before Clarke attempted to sit up in the bed. 

Bellamy helped her and she motioned for him to sit next to her. 

He did as she asked and before anything else happened, Clarke reached over and pulled him into a hug. He immediately hugged back and he felt tears wanting to escape his eyes. These past few days had been absolutely awful. It felt good to just be here hugging Clarke, whom he thought he was about to lose. 

“I thought I had lost you Clarke. You scared the shit out of me.”  
Clarke pulls away from the big so she and Bellamy could be face to face as they spoke. 

“I know and I’m so sorry Bellamy. It wasn’t supposed to be that way. I just didn’t want the criminal to get away and I knew that if I told you, you would let him get away and instead you would take me to the hospital. I thought I could manage the wound, but I guess I couldn’t.”

“You lost a lot of blood. You almost died Clarke, and I know it’s my fault for making that stupid bet and-“ 

“Bell, stop. It wasn’t your fault. I should have told you that I got injured instead of trying to hide it.” 

They both stayed quiet for a little while after that, the things that were left unsaid didn’t feel right to say at that moment.

———

Bellamy and Clarke were walking around the park a few days after Clarke got released from the hospital. The snow outside was getting caught in their hair and the cold making Clarke’s cheeks and nose pink. 

“I’m going back to work soon,” Clarke said to him. 

“No you aren’t.” He says, “your mom talked to Chief Kane and told him you aren’t allowed to go back to work until you are healed. Minimum two weeks.” 

“You guys are no fun.” She pouts. 

They keep walking in silence as Bellamy and Clarke get lost in their thoughts. He had to tell her, before anything else happened. 

“Clarke, I have something I need to tell you.” 

She looks over at him. He looked so beautiful with snow in his hair. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you.” 

They both blurted out at the same time. They stop and look at each other stunned. 

“What do you say?” Clarke asked Bellamy. 

“I love you.” He replied, as he gets closer to her, moving the stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I love you too.” She says, smiling up at him. 

“I should have told you before. I thought I was going to lose you before I was able to tell you how I felt about you. There were times when I almost did but almost was never enough.” He said to her. 

“I wanted to tell you too but I didn’t want anything to change between us in case you didn’t feel the same way about me. 

“I’ve loved you for a long time now, Clarke. And I want to be your boyfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?” He asks. 

“Yes,” she whispers to him. 

“Hey Bellamy.” 

“Hmm.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” She says as she reaches her hand up, wrapping them behind his neck and standing up on her tiptoes. Bellamy leans down and their lips meet in a long awaited kiss. 

“What a way to start the year off. You, almost dying and us finally getting together.” Bellamy says. 

“It can never be boring with us, can it?” She laughs. 

“No, but I’m okay with it because at the end of the day, we are together and in love.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

She takes his hand in hers and they walk hand in hand around the Park before heading back to Clarke’s place for an impromptu date. 

Fin.


End file.
